The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) Leatherface:Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 (1990) Texas Chainsaw Massacre:The Next Generation (1994) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre:The Beginning (2006) Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) Trivia *Leatherface has physical and mental disabilities, such as being deformed, intellectually disabled, overweight, cross dressing and cannibal. *Franklin Hardesty, from the original film, suffers from paraplegia. *Lieutenant Lefty, from the second film, turns out to be Sally and Franklin's uncle. *In the prologue narration of the third film, Sally, from original film, has died in a private health care facility. **She made a cameo appearance in the fourth film being wheeled through a hospital on a gurney. ***Meaning the events had to take place between were Sally escaped, Jenny taken to the hospital, and Sally's death before the third film. *The sixth film is a prequel to the fifth film. **Sloane died giving birth to her son. **The owner of the meat plant disposes him in the dumpster where Luda names him Thomas and takes him in to the Hewitt residence. **Thomas murdered his abusive boss. **Charlie Hewitt Jr. kills the sheriff and takes his identity. **Holden, who's the boyfriend of Alex, seeks revenge on the Hewitts and attacks Monty by shooting him in the leg with a .357 magnum. **Charlie orders Leatherface to remove the wounded leg with his chainsaw. **Leatherface accidentally nicks Monty's second leg, so Hoyt tells him to remove that as well to lower the risk of infection, and for "balance". *The seventh film is a direct sequel to the 1974 original film and starts immediately after Sally Hardesty's escape. **The residents of Newt, Texas takes justice into their own hands when they burn down the farmhouse of the Sawyer family for role in aiding Jed in several murders. **Gavin Miller found an infant and promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer, and adopts the infant with his wife, Arlene. **Decades later, the infant has been raised by Gavin and Arlene as Heather Miller. **Heather learns that she was adopted when she was notified that her grandmother, Verna Carson, has passed away and left everything to her. **Sheriff Hooper realizes that Leatherface survived the fire and is still alive. **Deputy Carl Hartman, who's the son of Mayor Burt Hartman, caught Heather and ties her up at the long-abandoned Sawyer slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. **Leatherface finds out that Heather is his cousin and cuts her ties. **Heather kills Ollie and helps her cousin by his chainsaw, which he uses to force Mayor Hartman into a meat-grinder. **Heather reads the letter from Verna, who her real name is Edith Rose Sawyer, that tells her Leatherface will protect her in return for being taken care of. **Realizing Leatherface is the only family she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. **In a post-credits scene, Heather's abusive, adoptive parents arrive at the mansion, discussing how they greedily plan to split her assets. Leatherface opens the door, with his chainsaw in hand. *The Hewitt family have more members than the original Sawyer family. *The Slaughter family are the most hated characters in the franchise. *The Slaughter family are not cannibals nor incestous, only chaotic. *Some deaths in the movie were unintentional or suicidal. **Nubbins was unintentionally run over by a truck driver. **Drayton grabbed a grenade to kill himself, Leatherface, Lefty and Grandpa, but during the duel between Lefty and Leatherface, he is struck Leatherface's chainsaw that causes the grenade to explode prematurely. **A hitchhiker shoots herself with a .357 magnum. **Erin stabbed Andy to end his suffering. **While Leatherface was killing Chrissie, the car she is driving goes out of control that runs over both a motorist and a police officer. **When Officer Marvin open the freezer, he was startled and accidentally shot Nikki. *In the fourth film, the Slaughter family are involved in a Illuminati conspiracy to provide society a source of horror but when Agent Rothman discovered the are "breaking the rules" he has set for them, Rothman decides to shut them down, ordering Vilmer to be assassinated and rescuing Jenny from him. *Halloween was shown in the seventh film. Villains/Killers Identities ImagesCA8E1S4Q.jpg|Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer ImagesCARCJ3QH.jpg|Nubbins "The Hitchhiker" Sawyer ImagesCA17UIDH.jpg|"Chop-Top" Sawyer ImagesCAOY7YPY.jpg|Drayton "The Cook" Sawyer GrandpaTCM3.jpg|"Grandpa" Sawyer 12026Junior.jpg|"Leatherface" Jr. Sawyer ImagesCA7XTH9I.jpg|Babi "Little Girl" Sawyer ImagesCA6FBUAO.jpg|Anne "Mama" Sawyer ImagesCAK9Y7U2.jpg|Tinker "Tech/Tink" Sawyer ImagesCANA82VG.jpg|Edward "Eddie/Tex" Sawyer ImagesCADEU936.jpg|Alfredo Sawyer ImagesCAQ8JIL6.jpg|"Leatherface" Slaughter ImagesCAU6L9U7.jpg|Vilmer Slaughter ImagesCASVC8H3.jpg|Darla Slaughter ImagesCAT6MEP8.jpg|W.E. Slaughter GrandpaSlaughterTexasNG.jpg|Grandpa Slaughter AgentRothmanNG.jpg|Agent Rothman RothmanChauffuerNG.jpg|Rothman's Chauffeur ImagesCASLDT8O.jpg|Thomas Brown "Tommy" "Leatherface" Hewitt ImagesCAV1VV0B.jpg|Charles "Charlie" Hewitt Jr. "Sheriff Winston Hoyt" ImagesCATW24MD.jpg|Jedidiah Hewitt TCMBG-LudaMae.jpg|Luda May Hewitt ImagesCATQZOQH.jpg|Monty Hewitt JedSawyerLeatherface3D.jpg|Jedidiah "Jed" "Leatherface" Sawyer EdithRoseSawyer.jpg|Edith Rose Sawyer/Heather Miller GavinMiller3D.jpg|Gavin Miller ArleneMiller3D.jpg|Arlene Miller MayorBurtHartman3D.jpg|Mayor Burt Hartman OllieBrown3D.jpg|Ollie Brown CarlHartman3D.jpg|Deputy Carl Hartman Victims Identities The Texas Chain Saw Massacre KirkTCM.jpg|Kirk PamelaPam.jpg|Pamela "Pam" JerryTCM.jpg|Jerry FranklinHardesty.jpg|Franklin Hardesty Enright NubbinsSawyer.jpg|Nubbins "The Hitchhiker" Sawyer The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 BuzzTCM.jpg|Buzz RickTCM.jpg|Rick "The Prick" L.G.McPeters.jpg|L.G. McPeters DraytonSawyer.jpg|Drayton "The Cook" Sawyer BubbaSawyer.jpg|Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer GrandpaSawyer.jpg|"Grandpa" Sawyer LeftyEnright.jpg|Lieutenant Boude "Lefty" Hardesty Enright Chop-TopSawyer.jpg|"Chop-Top" Sawyer Leatherface:Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 SallyHardestyW.E..jpg|Sally Hardesty Enright, W.E. Sawyer GinaTCM.jpg|Gina SaraTCM.jpg|Sara RyanTCM.jpg|Ryan AnneSawyer.jpg|Anne "Mama" Sawyer TechSawyer.jpg|Tinker "Tech/Tink" Sawyer EddieSawyeralternate.jpg|Edward "Eddie/Tex" Sawyer Bennyalternate.jpg|Benny Jr.Sawyer.jpg|"Leatherface" Jr. Sawyer AlfredoSawyer.jpg|Alfredo Sawyer Texas Chainsaw Massacre:The Next Generation IMNHBOYNextGENERATION.jpg|"I'm Not Hurt" Boy SeanTCM.jpg|Sean BarryTCM.jpg|Barry WESKILLEDNEXTTEXAS.jpg|W.E. Slaughter HeatherTCM.jpg|Heather VilmerSawyer.jpg|Vilmer Slaughter The Texas Chainsaw Massacre NamelessHitchhiker.jpg|Hitchhiker KemperTCM.jpg|Kemper PepperTCM.jpg|Pepper AndyTCM.jpg|Andy MorganTCM.jpg|Morgan CharlieHewittJr..jpg|Charles "Charlie" Hewitt Jr. "Sheriff Winston Hoyt" OfficerTCM.jpg|Officer Officer2TCM.jpg|Officer The Texas Chainsaw Massacre:The Beginning SloaneTCM.jpg|Sloane MeatPlantOwner.jpg|Meat Plant Owner WinstonHoyt.jpg|Sheriff Winston Hoyt AlexTCM.jpg|Alex HoldenTCM.jpg|Holden EricTCM.jpg|Eric BaileyTCM.jpg|Bailey DeanTCM.jpg|Dean ChrissieTCM.jpg|Chrissie MotoristCop.jpg|Motorist, Police Officer Texas Chainsaw 3D FemaleSawyerTCM.jpg|Female Sawyer Relative MaleSawyerTCM.jpg|Male Sawyer Relative BossSawyer.jpg|Boss Sawyer BearSawyer.jpg|Bear Sawyer DraytonSawyerTCM3D.jpg|Drayton Sawyer MaleSawyer2TCM.jpg|Male Sawyer Relative GrandpaSawyerTCM3D.jpg|Grandpa Sawyer LorettaSissySawyer.jpg|Loretta Sissy Sawyer DarrylTCM3D.jpg|Darryl KennyTCM3D.jpg|Kenny RyanTCM3D.jpg|Ryan NikkiTCM3D.jpg|Nikki OfficerMarvin.jpg|Officer Marvin OllieTCM3D.jpg|Ollie Brown BurtHartman.jpg|Mayor Burt Hartman GavinArlene.jpg|Gavin Miller, Arlene Miller Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery